Word Problems
by TheBeautifulNerd
Summary: Based off Slipping Under: Gem is keeping something from everyone, including her own brother. She ends up confiding in Lily who offers the young girl help and support. One-shot.


**This is just an idea that I had after Saturday's episode. It's based around Lily, Iain and Gem. After Lily finds out a secret about Iain's sister, she offers to help her.**

 **Word Problems**

Iain didn't understand.

Gem had been so excited when he'd told her about the job going in the ED. She'd often made her mum a hot drink when she'd been too drunk to remove herself from the sofa, and although she didn't mean to brag, she did make excellent tea and coffee. Not only would it be a job that she'd be good at and not only would she be getting paid, but she'd be working near her brother as well.

So why did she have to go and throw such a childish tantrum over one, tiny piece of paper?

"I'll go," she heard Lily say to Iain, as she hurried out of the ED at a fast pace.

She slumped down onto the bench that sat outside and wondered why on earth Lily had to keep butting in. She knew that the registrar hated her for the way she'd spoken to Iain in the past, she felt like Lily often looked down on her because she was a hopeless teenager with no place in the world.

She'd seen the way that Iain and Lily had looked at each other though, and she knew that she needed to try and get along with Lily. For her brother's sake.

"Gem?"

Gem looked up to see Lily strolling towards her. She sighed to herself and gave the registrar a small shrug of the shoulders, tempted to tell her to get lost. Lily ignored the annoyed look on the teenager's face though and just sat down on the bench beside her.

"I thought that you could do with the company," Lily mentioned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Gem muttered, scratching at a small scab on the back of her hand.

"Do you not want to work?" Lily asked her.

"Of course I do!" Gem snapped. "I'm not stupid, Lily!" She sighed and hung her head before adding in a much quieter voice, "it's just hard."

"What is?" Lily questioned. "Gemma..."

"It's Gem!" Gem yelled, reminding her for what felt like the sixth hundred time.

"Gem," Lily was quick to correct herself. "What's really going on? In a new workplace environment, there are going to be forms and applications to fill in. Nobody likes them but it's either that or going jobless. What I'm saying is, that you cannot throw a hissy fit every time someone wants you to do something that you don't want to do."

"It's not that," Gem whispered, actually sounding quite vulnerable and upset. "It's embarrassing."

"Can't be more embarrassing than storming out in front of everybody," Lily tried to make a joke, but Gem didn't look at all pleased with her. "If you cannot talk to Iain about your problems, then you are more than welcome to talk to me."

"You're not my brother's girlfriend yet, you know?" Gem scoffed.

"Yet?" Lily frowned at her in confusion.

"It's quite obvious that you two like each other," Gem chuckled. "And I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who's realised it either. You just need to admit it to yourselves now."

"I don't think Iain is really my type," Lily said, but she could feel herself blushing. "We are not here to talk about me though. We are here to talk about you."

Gem turned and made eye contact with Lily. If she didn't talk to her, then she'd most likely have to talk to Iain instead, and she really did not want that. She chewed on the inside of her mouth and ran a hand through her hair, whilst trying to find her words.

"I...I can't read," she eventually stuttered in a small voice.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Exactly what I just said," Gem snapped. "I can't read!"

"But did you not tell Iain that you got all A's in your exams?" Lily asked. "And that you would be going to university?"

"I made it all up," Gem admitted and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry. It's embarrassing though, someone of my age should be able to read don't you think?"

"Not necessarily," Lily said. "You might be dyslexic, many people out there have it. It's nothing to be ashamed of, Gem."

"Well if I can't read, then I'm never going to be able to get a job," Gem said. "So what's the point in even trying?"

"That isn't the right attitude," Lily said. "I was learning to read way before any of the kids in my class so I can easily teach you. It's not too late to learn."

"Do you really think so?" Gem asked and Lily nodded at her. "Iain's going to be so ashamed of me. What will he think, having a sister who can't read?"

"I don't think he's going to be ashamed," Lily said. "You're his sister and he loves you."

"Could you tell him for me?" Gem asked her. "Please?"

Lily sighed and turned her head back towards the ED. Iain was standing by the entrance with his hands in his pockets and she wondered how long he'd been there for. Had he heard their entire conversation?

"Let's go back inside," Lily told her. "It's rather cold out here and I think you have a job application to fill in."

Gem managed a small smile and she and Lily stood up from the bench, before making their way across to where Iain was stood. Gem's eyes widened when she spotted him and a sick feeling suddenly appeared in the pit of her stomach.

"I think you owe me a thank you," Iain said to his sister.

"Why?" Gem asked, confused.

"I spoke to Patsy," he said. "You start on Monday. Eight o'clock."

"Really?" A smile broke out on Gem's face. "But, the paperwork?"

"Just ignore that, yeah?" He said. "I put in a good word for you and she wants to give you a second chance, even if you did tell her that she was an issue before storming out and chucking the application form in the bin."

Gem shifted awkwardly, apologising quietly under her breath.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"It's fine," Iain said. "You're lucky that Patsy is a nice woman, eh? Go on, it isn't me that you should be thanking really."

Gem nodded and glanced towards Lily before making her way inside.

"Iain," Lily said, grabbing the paramedic's arm to stop him from going anywhere. "Gem and I had a really good chat."

"Oh yeah?" Iain asked, folding his arms across his chest. "What about?"

"She has trouble with reading," Lily said. "Hence why she refused to fill out such a simple application form for this job. It probably explains why she didn't get any of the other jobs she applied for as well. She's ashamed of it and when there is something that involves reading, she lashes out."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Iain asked.

"As I said before, she was ashamed," Lily said. "I have offered to sit down with her and help her. You are more than welcome to join us."

"I was never that great with the words at school," Iain chuckled. "It must run in the family."

"You know, Gem is very lucky to have a brother like you," Lily said, smiling at him.

"And I'm very lucky to have you," Iain said, wrapping an arm around her for a hug. "Thank you for everything. It means the world to me knowing that if Gem can't talk to me, she can always go to you."

"She's a good kid," Lily said. "She just needs that extra bit of help and support."

"I know," Iain sighed, gently taking her hand in his. "Come on. I'll buy you that coffee."

 **I hope you enjoyed the story. This will only be a one-shot I'm afraid but I have two long stories up on my account, they are also based around Lily and Iain.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think :-) x**


End file.
